Presently, regional energy grids are aging and are challenged to keep up with peak energy demands. Additionally, electrical utility rates have been known to substantially rise during peak usage hours resulting in increased expense and operating costs.
Some efforts have been undertaken to supplement or reduce reliance on the energy grid by harnessing “green” power. These efforts include employing arrays of solar power cells and wind farms. However, such efforts require additional real estate and space that may not be available. These space restrictions are an even greater issue in large metropolitan areas, where such space is at a premium. Additionally, these efforts do not take advantage of untapped sources of energy generation that may be implemented within the framework of existing infrastructure.